


peter pan was a story (we'll make it real)

by nereid



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>all children except one</i> -</p><p>has always been either a prayer or a confession of sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	peter pan was a story (we'll make it real)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/gifts).



> prompt; _all children grow up someday. except..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _all children except one_ -

annie whispers  
into her pillow  
into the mirror  
into his neck  
into thin air  
into their closed fists  
and  
open palms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _all children except one_ -

has always been either a prayer or a confession of sin

\- there will never be a third option.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _all children except one_ -

she thinks while they're  
(playing that they're) playing  
(Han and Leia and Inspector and Geneva)  
and the world begins and ends with  
_this_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _all children except one_ -

she doesn't like that story,  
so she rewrites it.

if she were wendy, she would never -

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _all children except one_ -

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _all children except one_ -

( _how long are you going to stay with me_ ,  
the inspectorAbed asks genevaAnnie.

genevaAnnie holds out her hand to her inspectorAbed and says  
_forever_.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- _grow up_ -

someone tells them, from somewhere afar.

they do not hear the words from the sound of their laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
